lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Rape of Natine Abrefa
The Rape of Natine Abrefa was a historical epoch event that would occur after King Baltazar Abrefa of Senegal conspired to spark a war between the Kingdom of Senegal and the Kingdom of Ghana and this would lead to a massive series of other events because of this event. The Rape of Natine Abrefa would lead to a massive series of events but most critical is perhaps the rise of Natine Abrefa of whom became a true political player after the rape as she was overcome with resentment for the powerlesness that she felt and this led to her gaining an increasing amount of power. Prelude Tozdan Boateng had throughout his youth had a difficulty with gambling and had wasted large sums of money on gambling and this had led to him falling out of the line of succession, but it was not until the start of the plotting of Baltazar Abrefa that this would cause significant issues. Baltazar Abrefa would send his son Aradus Abrefa to Ghana where his daughter Natine was falling in love with Ozwald Boateng and in order to spark a conflict with Ghana he would have Aradus blackmail Tozdan into raping Natine and then allowing the staging of the room so that when Ozwald arrived it would lead to the entire scenario that would unfold. The Incident The Fight Ozwald returning to Accra where he goes to see Natine in her room at the estate but she is not there so he leaves her a note and goes to see his sister and spends hours with her and eventually falls asleep in her room. Waking in the morning he goes back to Natine's room and she is once again missing and when he once again leaves a note for her the palace guardsmen Oolah of the White Jaguar laughs and tells him that Natine has had several men in her room in the last few nights and shocked Ozwald runs away returning to his room. Returning to her room to demand to know who she is with it is Oolah that gives him a location and he travels there and storming inside he finds her naked in bed with a man and overcome with rage he goes to kill the man but is stopped by his best friend Dumisa Sontonga of whom drags him out of there with the help of two of his guards. Storming away form the situation he would go to his father telling him what has happened and his father immediatly orders her banishment from Ghana and the end of the betrothal as well as the drafting of a letter to be sent to her father demanding a return of the dowry money that he gave to him to pay for her arrival. Confrontations Despite the reservations of his father it is Ozwald that is able to convinse his father to give him time to speak to Natine before she is taken from the island and in this he travels to her room where she is on the floor crying as Ghana guards are packing everything in her room with little care for damage. As she sees him she runs to him to hug him but he pushes her back and then as she cries he stands back questioning her and is shocked when she tells him that his brother Tozdan raped her while he was away and she doesn't remember anything since. Ozwald is overcome with rage at the acusation as his jelousy springs to its extreme and he acuses her of sleeping with many men and despite her tears and words he doesn't believe her and storms from the room demanding her to leave him alone. Leaving Ghana Hanibal Abrefa would be the one sent to retrieve Natine Abrefa following the rape of Natine and he was chosen as he was the most honorable of the children of Baltazar and thus had been kept out of the plot that had led to Natine being raped, and when he arrived he was horrified at what he found and would return to Senegal with Natine but also a hatred for the Ghana people. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Africanas